1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to side dump railway hopper cars and more specifically to an improved locking and latching mechanism for latching swinging doors in a locked position and for disengaging the latches by means of a ground operated tripping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of mechanisms for operating the discharge gates of railway hopper cars. The present invention improves upon these various arrangements.